


Peeta's letter

by Gambe



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Mockingjay Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambe/pseuds/Gambe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta’s letter to Katniss while being held captive in the Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeta's letter

Dear Katniss

 They gave me a pen today. No paper, just a black pen with the Capitol symbol on the tip in shiny gold. I have no idea what they want me to do with it, but I decided to write on the walls and pretend that that the dust can bring my words to you.

 They have me locked in a cell next to Johanna. You might remember her as a cold and maybe a bit of a moody girl, but I now hear the scared shouts and beg of her own, hidden fear. They must torture her every day to get information, but she never gives anything away. She’s as strong and tough as you remember her.

 I can’t say the same about myself tough. Every single night I’m rocked to sleep under the sound of fear and concern. Not for me, of course. I couldn’t care less about my weak and bruised body if it weren’t for you. I can’t sleep for more than a few minutes because I have no idea of how you are, or what they’ve done to you.

 Lately I’ve been imagining these scenarios in my head and they’re horrible: I see your lifeless body on the ground and a pool of blood beside it; I see you in the arena, fighting a faceless tribute with messy, blond hair with your bow and arrows.

 I’m ashamed of it, let alone immortalize it in the walls of our enemy in cheap ink, but sometimes I see your angry eyes and wicked grin stare back at me and I feel your hands on my neck. Your fingers are rough as they tighten around my neck and dig into my flesh. I have no idea why I think about you killing me, I know that you would never do such thing. You might not love me the way I do, endlessly and forever, but you still care enough to die for me.

 Don’t do it. Don’t think - not even for one second -about dying for me. Not again. Your heartbeats are so much more important than mine. You’re an inspiration for me and for the world. You’re the light they’ve been waiting for and I would never forgive myself if you take that away from them because of me.

 I promise to you, Katniss Everdeen, that I will get away from here. I will gather all my strength and save Johanna and myself for you. I know that under that strong woman that you so proudly are, there is a girl that needs to have the people she cares about near. I will do anything to make that happen. You deserve it.

 I love you, Katniss. Always have and always will.

                                                                                         - Peeta 


End file.
